


Recalibrating

by cal_created



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Robophilia, Soft & Loving D/S, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_created/pseuds/cal_created
Summary: A fic in which Genji and Mercy resolve their sexual curiosity with oral and wireplay.(Chapter 1 is curiosity, chapter 2 is oral, chapter 3 is wireplay. Pick your poison, they build on each other)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your level of spice! Each chapter builds on the previous, so read until you have all the spiciness you can handle.
> 
> Chapter 1 = sfw fluff & flirt, 1237 words (if you stop reading here, imagine they cuddle afterwards)
> 
> Chapter 2 = good vanilla nsfw stuff, 1466 + 1237 = 2703 total words (if you stop reading here, congrats you have good taste)
> 
> Chapter 3 = gross kinky robot porn, full word count (if you read this too, welcome to my robo-fucking sin squad)

He was cold, hard, metal. The gleam of machinery covered his entire body, except for his most defining features. Warm brown eyes looked back at her, and a warm pink tongue licked at scarred lips.

Angela rationalized that it was just a reflex. It was merely his response to the cool lab’s air brushing skin that doesn't leave the protection of a visor on most days. She wondered at what it might be like to run her thumb across his high cheekbones, feeling the texture of his skin. Glancing down the length of Genji’s torso, Angela recalled the impeccable smoothness of his robotic armor.

A puzzle sat before her on the lab’s examination table. Parts of this puzzle were troubled, imperfect, human. Parts of him were unparalleled technological advancements, absolutely unique in their design.

Angela was all too familiar with Genji’s mechanisms, she knew his wiring like the veins in her own skin. It was the human in him that challenged her, that made her quickly glance away from his body and furrow her brow.

She wasn’t flustered easily, especially not in front of patients. Angela felt heat pooling in her face as she pulled at her ponytail, tightening it and loosening it again. She only looked up to him again after scribbling on her clipboard, as well as taking one calculated step backwards. Genji smiled in response. “Everything checks out alright, doctor?”

She quickly smiled and threw her mind back into the task at hand. “Oh, yes! There are a few wires I want to upgrade for durability, I should have those replacement parts ready in just a day or two. Do you think you could stick around for the weekend so I can install them myself, or are you needed back at the monastery?”

“How could I refuse such gracious hospitality? I’m sure Zenyatta can handle one weekend without me at the temple.” Genji elegantly dismounted the table, standing now at a height just a touch taller than Angela. She couldn’t help giving his lithe body one more sweeping look.

Genji’s long, finely muscled legs shone in the fluorescent lighting, and the subtle green glow emanating from his chest caught her eyes. He was beautifully proportioned, the mark of his training as a ninja. These details were more familiar than foreign to her.

Angela recalled the days she spent laboring over this body, personalizing every millimeter of it to be maximally compatible with Genji. It had to be green, it had to be flashy. He wouldn’t be himself without a bit of charm. She knew everything this body was capable of, every bit of its potential. She had no clue how he would use it.

In that moment, he rested his cold hand atop hers. “Lead the way, doctor. I want another tour of the Ziegler residence. I’ve seen enough of this lab to last a lifetime or two.” His voice, slow and methodical in its approach to their common language, lilted softly to match the rising corners of his mouth.

Angela rapidly assessed their proximity, the sensation of his metal hand on hers, and the growing blush on her face. She met his deep brown eyes once again, and reached up with her free hand to cradle the side of his face. He reflexively titled his head to meet her palm. For just a moment they stayed like that, locked in an intense gaze.

With a practised motion, Angela lowered Genji’s visor down over his face. “This body works optimally when your visor is in place and protecting you,” she said looking down now at his chin instead of meeting his eyes straight on. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she didn't make a move to step away.

Genji lifted his own free hand to Angela’s on the side of his face, guiding her gently to raise his visor back up. Then he reached up from her other hand to lift her chin, imploring her to meet his steady gaze once again. “Well, I work optimally without this visor coming between us,” he lowered his voice now, “come on Angela.” He tugged at the collar of her labcoat, and took a stride toward the door.

He was always such a flirt. She always noticed when he pulled these moves on other members of Overwatch. A whisper in Jesse’s ear that visibly sends a shiver down her old friend’s spine, or kissing the hand of young Hana.

She chewed at the inside of her cheek, crossing her arms now. Maybe she was simply jealous of his ability to make men and women melt, or maybe she was a different kind of jealous She sighed and followed Genji out of the lab.

After making their way around her personal home in Switzerland, the brief tour concluded at the guest bedroom, down the hall from Angela’s own quarters. Genji knew this room, he had spent his first months adjusting to his cyborg body while residing in this suite.

“It’s late Genji,” Angela said, leaning against the door to the bedroom. “Do you want some tea before getting to sleep? I was going to make a cup for myself.”

“I’d appreciate that very much. Do you still have the sencha that I-”

“Of course, it was one of the most thoughtful gifts I received for my birthday. I usually save it for the stressful nights.”

“Don’t you have one of those just about... every night?” Genji chuckled at his own joke.

Angela swatted at his arm with a huff, “I’m not always stressed! That’d be incredibly unhealthy. I exercise, I meditate, I take breaks from work...” she trailed off, realizing just how much time she had gone without taking a single day off.

“Oh, so are you only this jumpy when it’s me?” Genji said as he placed his hand against the door to the guest room, pinning Angela in her spot. This time however, she felt prepared to counter his advance. She stepped in closer rather than shrinking under his arm as he had expected.

“With you back under my roof, I can already feel the tension. I’ll be back in a moment with our tea,” Angela leaned in closer to whisper in his ear “wait up for me,” and smiled smugly as Genji wilted back, his built-in fans starting to whir in order to compensate for a sudden rise in temperature.

Once she walked back to the kitchen, Angela braced herself on the countertop. Why did I say that? Her hands shook as she sifted through the kitchen cabinets for mugs. Should I just leave the tea in front of his door and subsequently leave the country?

In lieu of hitching a ride on the next train to Austria, she started boiling the water. This had always been a simple game they played: where he relied on old playboy tactics to communicate the comfort he had in their relationship. Angela usually laughed it off, she’d never actually engaged him like this before.

Before she realized time has passed, the kettle’s screech shook her from her thoughts. The comforting motions of measuring leaves and counting the time it took the tea to steep kept her occupied a moment longer. Then she grasped the two mugs in her hands, still with half a mind to grab her coat and race to the nearest train station. Angela ascended the stairs and stopped in front of the guest bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“Genji? The tea’s done, could you open the door for me?” Angela’s voice wavered. She took a sip from her own mug, tapping her foot against the hardwood floor. The door made a clink as metal hand collided with metal handle just out of sight, she swallowed her tea just as Genji opened the door.

“Please come in Angela, thank you again for your hospitality.” She could feel a different energy now, gone was his bravado and instead replaced with something softer. His shoulders seemed more relaxed, and a gentler stance replaced his fighter’s poise The fans cooling down his blush still hummed in the background.

“Well, if you don’t need anything else I’ll just-”

“Stay, sit. I think we should talk?”

Angela set their mugs down on his bedside table, crossing her arms as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “I mean I appreciate the concern, but really I’m very much willing to just move on from that exchange. You know, if that’s what you’d like. I know that’s just your personality sometimes Genji, it’s not a problem, there doesn't need to be a whole talk or anything, it’s just that I don’t want things to be difficult between us,” she rambled, staring down into her lap.

Genji sat down beside her, still and balanced. “Do you really want to forget that conversation?”

“Well I... No, I don’t want to forget anything. I’m just wondering-”

He leaned in closer to her, as she gazed up to him. “I know I definitely don’t want to forget the fire I saw in your eyes.”

Genji kissed her, scarred lips resting delicately against her own. He raised one hand to hold her face, as she deepened the kiss. She pressed her hand to his chest, feeling the cool surface of his metal body juxtaposed to his warm lips.

Then he pulled back, still holding her face in one hand, their two faces just inches apart. “Do you understand?” Genji ventured, his face showing an unexplored tenderness.

“Yes, no, absolutely,” Angela replied. “Gosh darn it!”

“Whoa there doctor, watch the profanity.” With that, she finally erupted into laughter. An uncontained bubbling joy that released the pent up stress she held just minutes ago downstairs in the kitchen. Genji watched, beaming proudly.

When the fit of giggles subsided, Angela looked over to her guest with fresh eyes, taking in his body again, this time with no shame. She smirked a bit, wiping away a tear of joy from her eyes. She set one hand on his upper thigh, and leaned in, lowering her eyelids the slightest. “Kiss me again.”

“Yes ma’am,” Genji replied breathily. With two hands now he brought her face to his, his scarred lips more roughly colliding with hers. Angela met his force with her own, and slowly traced her tongue across the texture of his lips. This was a part of him she didn't operate on, this was what healed on it own with time and proper bandaging. This was how he tasted, and this was how it felt to interact with Genji in a passionate and wholly human way.

Breaking the kiss again, Genji remarked “I think the tea is cold,” in a dazed voice. Pausing a second, the couple looked back to their abandoned mugs.

“Do you think you you want more?” Angela offered, her hand trailing up his chest now.

“I don’t know if now is the right time for-”

“No, oh no I meant more of this,” she blushed now, “Could you kiss my neck?”

Genji eyes widened. “Yes, of course, Angela,” he murmured. With that, she shifted fully onto the bed, reclining against the pillows and headboard. “I want to make you feel divine,” Genji said, crawling toward her and connecting his lips to her skin right at her jaw. He kissed lightly down her neck, until Angela quietly moaned “more.”

Genji started to apply force now, sucking at her smooth skin and leaving bruises behind. Her extensive turtleneck sweater collection would be able to hide any marks, but felt a shame in it nonetheless. She grasped for the back of his head, pulling him into her.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered.

When the feeling of his lips left her skin, Angela looked down to check on her partner. His brown eyes held so much depth and longing. “May I remove your clothing for you, ma’am?” Genji asked as he looked to her work clothes still keeping her covered.

“Please,” was all she has to respond for his dextrous hands to quickly undo the buttons on her blouse and slid her pencil skirt from her legs. He removed the kitten heels from her feet, placing them on the floor next to her folded garments.

Angela was now down to a nude bra and simple white panties, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. There was a spreading slickness between her legs; the passion in Genji’s kisses had left her soaking wet.

“Tell me what you want to do to me, Genji,” Angela said coyly.

“I want to serve you, to make you scream, to give you everything,” Genji replied. “And I really want to eat you out.”

“Fuck me. Now,” She smiled, and hooked her thumbs around the sides of her panties to pull them down. Genji moaned at the sight of her pussy, dripping and flush with desire. She undid the clasp on her bra, and let her pale breasts free.

His mouth trailed kisses down to her nipple, and lick at the sensitive tip. With just the tip of his tongue, he circled the area and made Angela’s breath hitch when he took the whole of it in his mouth, sucking and circling still. He spared no time giving the same treatment to her other breast, and cradling both with his hands while he worked.

She watched Genji move from her breasts down her abdomen, kissing her thighs, before he knelt in front of her and spread her legs wide to take the lips of her vulva in his mouth. He sucked at them, at intervals licking the length of her pussy. As his tongue neared her clit, Angela bucked her hips up, desperate for the warmth of his mouth.

Genji held tight to her hips now, keeping her in place for him. She understood that his work was an art form, and she couldn't rush this. Instead of moving to direct his mouth, she moaned and gasped to communicate her wants.

“God please, Genji, fuck me. Make me cum, serve me. I want- oh FUCK!” Angela stammered as he finally started to suck at her clit. His tongue methodically circled her clit now, building upon the already high amount of sexual tension in her body. She clutched the sheets of the bed with one hand and placed the other on the back of Genji’s head, keeping him in just the right position to pleasure her.

Panting now, Angela tried and failed to roll her hips toward his face. His superhuman strength held her down in place. “Fuck, oh god Genji, I can’t take much more. Please?” she moaned to him, demanding to cum. He immediately quickened his pace on her clit, and her orgasm crashed down on her in a wave of energy.

Angela cried out, sharp at first then fading into a euphoric noise, like laughter. Her back arched up and her legs trembled at the sides of genji’s head, still held onto tightly in his vice-like grip. He didn't stop until her moan was only deep, heavy breaths, signifying a wholly satisfying conclusion.

Genji knelt before her again, beaming in the same way he had when he made her giggle earlier. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, oh lord, yes of course,” Angela sat up again now, posture loose and muscles relaxed. “Is there anything I can do to give back to you, I want to-”

“Spend the night with me, sleep beside me. We’ll talk in the morning. The pleasure was all mine in serving you, Angela. You are so, so beautiful.”

That’s what kicked in the blushing, a sense of self consciousness returning to her so quickly after the most amazing oral of her life. “Come here then,” she said patting the bed beside her. Genji crawled toward the top of the bed now and tucked himself under the covered, Angela followed suit, spooning his body with her own.

“You’re warmer than I thought you’d be, my cooling design might be malfunctioning,” she mused dreamily into his neck.

“I wouldn’t change a thing, I wouldn’t trade this warmth for anything in the world,” Genji responded.

“I love this, I can’t believe we did this,” Angela said, quieter.

“I know, I can’t believe it either,” he sighed.

“Goodnight, Genji.”

“Goodnight, my dear Angela.”


	3. Chapter 3

Angela was never one to sleep in, unlike her softly snoring guest. She woke the morning after to Genji sprawled out on his back, visor still raised and limbs askew. His body shined in the morning sun, peaceful and radiant. She lifted herself off the bed quietly, taking care not to disturb his rest.

Returning to her own room briefly to select new work clothes for the day, she descended down to her lab below and immediately delved into her craft. A thought had come to her the night before, as she lay holding onto Genji.

She wanted to give him the same sensations that he had given her, she felt he deserved to feel the same electricity coursing through his own veins. Angela knew she was in the perfect position to provide this.

\- - -

Hunched over her work, Angela heard footsteps approach the door to her lab. She quickly hid her project in the nearest drawer, taking care to appear casually absorbed in the computer monitor before her instead. “Good morning doctor, or should I say afternoon?” Genji said as he pushed open the door and set a plate with a sandwich and fruit down in front of her.

“Last night I had a suspicion that I might find the bed empty and the lab occupied when I woke. While I don’t need to eat to sustain myself, you definitely do,” he smiled, and resumed his familiar perch upon her examination table, legs crossed and looking back at her with curious eyes.

“I couldn’t wake you, that would just be cruel of me,” Angela responded as she took a hungry bite of the sandwich. “Please don’t get the wrong idea. I...” she blushed and looked back to her monitor, “I haven’t been able to get thoughts of last night out of my mind”.

Genji leaned back on the table now, grinning proudly. “After all this time, I’ve still got it. Are you feeling a bit distracted from your work?”

“On the contrary, these thoughts inspire my creative process,” she met his eyes with an enigmatic smile. Angela turned in her chair to face the man before her straight on. “I told you I wanted to pay you back, and I think I know how.”

It was his turn to look away now, sighing. “It doesn't exactly work that way anymore, I mean, you would know. I can’t feel that kind of pleasure, but I am more than happy now to give.”

“I do know, Genji. I know everything your body is capable and everything you can feel. I know your untapped potential,” Angela rose now from her seat and approached him, wrapping her arms around the back of his head, their faces inches apart.

“And on top of that, I think I know what you’re into,” she whispered.

“So you’ve got me all figured out, doctor?” Genji stood up from the table now, pressing his body to her and pulling her into him by the waist.

“Yes, I do,” And with that she deftly twisted a wire running along the back of his neck. The glowing green lights on his body flickered a moment, and his eyes showed blank surprise.

“What...” Genji released her waist, grasping at the back of his neck, “What was that?”

“A brief and harmless stimuli caused by a momentary shift in the electrical input to your nervous system,” Angela rattled off, secretly pleased that her hypothesis seemed to be accurate. “How did it feel?”

Genji suddenly grabbed her tightly by the shoulders, his brown eyes taking on a fierce glint. “Whatever that was, do it again. And again. And again,” he emphasized just as his cooling fans kicked in.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on my examination table, I’ll show you a thing or two about your circuitry,” Angela said, pushing him back. He readily obliged, seating himself on the table.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but Genji I think you have a definite preference for submission.”

“What gave me away?” He laughed.

“Something in your eyes, like you’re begging me to tie you up and pull at your wires until you moan my name.” She moved on top of him, straddling his reclining body. His eyes widened.

“Angela, would you really?” he spoke desperately.

“Yes, and more. I want more of you Genji, I want to push this body I created for you to its limits. I want you to feel everything,” she lifted his head, sliding one hand to the back of his neck.

“Please, make me yours. Bind me, gag me, show me everything you can do to me,” he offered her his wrists, which she took in her other hand graciously.

“Of course, my dear, I’ve always taken good care of you. This treatment will be no different.” Angela suddenly yanked at the wiring in the back of his neck, pulling out the slack of it. The green lights flickered again and his legs quivered beneath her.

“Damn, oh I haven’t felt that in years. I should have kissed you so much sooner.” He looked up to her with a docile expression, in pure admiration of her.

Angela smiled lovingly back to him, and pulled Genji’s wrists back behind his head, wrapping them with the slack of the wires she held there.

It was an imperfect bind, but she knew he could feel the tightness at his neck. If he made a move to free himself, he’d risk tearing out his own wiring. The slight danger in the situation delighted Genji, she could read it on his beautiful scarred face.

“How does that suit you?” She checked in with him, caressing the side of his face.

“Suits me perfectly ma’am. And I wouldn’t object to more.”

“Excellent, I have just that in store for you,” Angela replied while sitting back, kneeling between his legs now. With expert precision, she groped his hips to finger the wires she knew connected there. His gasp turned to a deep moan, as she held the wires’ slack in her hands now. Pausing a moment, she took in the sight of him in front of her.

Genji was panting now, his back slightly arched from the small surges of electricity he was receiving. He look to her, mouth open and chest heaving. “How... did you... know... about his?” he spoke between labored breaths.

“I only recently considered that pleasure could be the outcome of this, in the past I thought the only result would be pain. But maybe those are one and the same to you?” Angela asked, amused. She climbed off the table, keeping her back to Genji as she opened the drawer at her desk.

“Come back to me Angela, we’re not finished,” he whined.

“I know, I want to show you what I’ve been working on,” she replied proudly. In her grasp was a kind of gauntlet, constructed with her signature white and gold color scheme.

“In my capable hands, this glove can interact with your body below the metal surface. Sending electric currents wherever I please, tapping into the wiring for different limbs, I could even guide the way your brain connects to your body. All to bring you more pleasure.”

Genji raised an eyebrow in surprise, and began smiling slowly. “You’re saying you could reprogram me a bit, doctor?”

“Anything to your liking. For starters, I think you might really like this,” Angela slipped her hand into the glove, and dragged one finger down the length of Genji’s chest to his groin. A tiny spark of electricity connected them where she touched, which made him arch his back upward in eager reception.

“Yes, oh I definitely like that. I have a feeling I’ll like everything this glove of yours will do to me. Please Angela, I want to experience everything I have missed, everything I have craved from you. I want to be under your control.”

“And so you shall, Genji. This binding is lovely, but I still think you are too free. A signal here,” she held her palm to his inner thigh, “and here,” moving that glove to the other thigh now, “that should do the trick.”

Angela had deactivated the movement capabilities of his legs. Now Genji was bound in his own wiring with his hands behind his neck as well as electrically immobilized from the waist down.

“And now to amp things up a bit. When I place my hand to the side of your head, I will be sending signals through the wiring of your brain to amplifying the sexual gratification you get from my touch.” She climbed onto the operating table again, straddling his rigid legs.

“If this goes as I predict, you’re about to become even more aroused than you already are. And if this doesn’t work, I don’t think a bit of pain is enough to decrease your enjoyment of this moment.”

“Angela, I love you.” Genji stared into her eyes, a hungry lust apparent in his tone of voice. She pressed her body to his, delighting in the warmth of the metal against her bared hand.

“I love you too,” Angela replied as she cupped his face in her glove, watching his eyes roll back from the sudden surge of chemicals in his system. His moan reverberated in his chest, escaping from him in an animalistic growl. “Now that’s what I like to hear. Hold nothing back from me, you’re all mine Genji.”

“Touch me, now,” he begged, but could make now motion to satisfy that request on his own.

“Tell me, does this feel good?” Angela moved her hand now from the side of his face, down to the wires at his neck. His body could only heave pleasured breaths in response to her advance, but his mouth moaned again for her.

“Yes, yes, yes,” was all Genji could manage to say.

Angela twisted the wires in her hands again now, and started to grind against Genji’s lap. With her gloved hand, she trailed sparks down his chest to his groin again while continuing to finger the wires at his neck.

“It’s too much, I- I’m going to-”

“Quiet now, Genji. Let me take care of you.” Her glove hand pulled at the wires at his inner thigh now, bringing the the man beneath her to a roaring climax. Genji shuddered from the force of his orgasm, the first of this new body.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” he said, relaxing back against the operating table.

“I think I can convince you it did,” Angela said, leaning over him again. She kissed him, a soft and chaste peck, but with his arousal still turned up the sensation brought another surprised moan to his lips.

“So that just happened,” Genji nodded once Angela pulled away and started untying his hands from his wiring. She sent another signal to reset Genji’s arousal to normal levels, and signaled his legs to move once more. “I like the care you put into fixing me back up again, doctor.”

“Of course, you’re my patient after all,” Angela mused, as she stood up from the table and tightened the wiring at his thighs and neck.

“Don’t tell me all of your patients get treated to this?,” Genji rose from the table now that his body was back to normal, placing one hand on her lower back.

“No, you’re right. All of my lovers get treated to this,” she laughed, then rested her head on his shoulder now. Genji immediately wrapped her in a hug.

“Is there any chance my new durable wires could take more than a day or two to finish?” he asked.

“Certainly. After our experiment just now, I’m actually reconsidering the design of my wires altogether. I’ve got to consider versatility as one of my new goals. This will take a week minimum, maybe longer. If you’re fine with sticking around?”

“Absolutely. I will notify the monastery right away of my desire to stay,” he assured her.

“Well, come on then. We can discuss how to spend our upcoming week together in the kitchen over some more tea,” she pulled away from the embrace now, and extended a hand for him to take. “I feel like I don't want to spend a moment apart.”

“There’s no place I would rather be than with you, Angela,” Genji smiled and took her hand.


End file.
